


The Helping Hand

by Vanessa_E_T



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_E_T/pseuds/Vanessa_E_T
Summary: Y/N Krast illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark. The Product of a Teen Pregnancy... Howard Stark did what he had to assure his son's future. What will happen the Tony Stark meets a Genius, Rich philanthropist. What will happen when she meets the team... Mostly when she meets Wanda and Natasha.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Frist story on Ao3 dont judge too harshly. Feedback is welcome and would be highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy <3

Back Story  
(AU Howard and Maria Stark were not killed by the Winter Soldier.)

Your name is Y/N Krast First Born Daughter of Tony Stark. Sent away by Howard and Maria Stark. You being the result of an unwanted teen pregnancy. You don't know who your mother or father are. Howard Stark secretly kept in contact with you, until he passed.

Howard gave you a comfortable life and a bountiful trust fund that you gained access to on your 18th Birthday also the year he died. You are a Genius having finished college and high school at the same time with a master’s in Computer Engineering with a minor in Biology. 

After Howards’ death, you were lost… you decided to help others. Thinking that maybe that would help you feel a semblance of happiness. You went to the one place you knew people needed help Sokovia. 

You weren't there for long when you realized that you loved being there. The people and the culture were so welcoming and loving… at least towards you. The people definitely had their reservations, but you didn't mind.

You did as much as you could… you lived a simple life. Gave up the luxury in which you were raised and traded it for a small two-bedroom apartment that you shared with a friend who needed help with the rent. You opened a medical facility not the best but it could do the job. 

You taught people basic medical procedures, not surgery… but everyday accidents and the occasional riot scene. Stitches and patch-up jobs.

"Hey, y/n what do you want me to do with these boxes here?" You look at him confused when you realize what he is holding. 

"Umm… just leave them there I want to go through them before I leave." David gives you a fond look and sits next to you. "It's crazy to hear you say that… It seems like just yesterday you were that fresh-faced kid trying to help people."

You clear your throat as you see where the conversation is heading. "Don't go getting all sentimental on me… not now David." You give David a reassuring smile, but to your luck, he doesn't buy it. Now looking at you more seriously he says " y/n it’s ok. We all understand why you're leaving, no one is mad or angry, just sad you will be missed around here."

You feel your eyes start to water and you quickly turn away from David trying to hide your tears to no avail. "It's just that I’m going to miss this too." He holds your shoulders and turns you to face him. He holds your face, the tears building in his own eyes, and pulls you into a hug. 

"You will always be welcome back, you hear me. Now we are both going to stop crying on the count of 3… and were going to pretend that didn't just happen alright." You nod your head slowly agreeing to the terms you collect yourself. What David and you had is the closest thing either of you had to family. He pulled away slowly but decided. 

"Okay, no more sad stuff alright… the town wants to throw you a going-away party. And you can't say no they just want to say goodbye." You sigh a smile slowly forming on your face and agree. After all, it had been two wonderful years in which you found yourself.

You are interrupted when you hear a knock at the door. It was rather startling but you've grown used to it by now. Shortly after the loud bangs, you called knocks you hear the door open and close. "How are my two favorite people in the world doing?"

Vivian or Viv for short. "Just peachy" you reply, hearing her laugh at your snarky reply. "I'm in my room and David went out to get things situated for the party." 

"Oh well, I just came here to… well you know say goodbye. You are my best friend and I will not forget what you did for me and for my family."

You walk out of your room wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. "You know I would do it again in a heartbeat." Viv hums you cense the disapproval in her tone. "You see that's exactly what I'm afraid of. You jumped into that building because you didn't care if you did. As heroic as it might seem it was suicidal and we both know it."

You stumble looking for the words " I umm… I was there's no point in lying, but it's not like that anymore." She nods subtlely but you see it in her eyes she's relieved. You take the "out" and change the subject. 

"Come on Viv lighten up it's my last night here and we're missing out on my own party." You nudge her and within seconds you get out of your apartment and into the streets that have seen you grow into the person you now are. 

The party was more than you deserved… There were home-cooked meals and homemade desserts. People that you have grown to be acquainted with saying goodbye and wishing you luck. You can't help but thank them all sincerely. Once the party is over you head back home with David taking in the last of your stay here. 

Once in your apartment you hesitate but end up calling David to your room. "I don't know if you noticed but I never unpacked this box. It was Howard's stuff." David's eyes open showing his surprise. "The Howard… why didn't you open it." 

You sigh not knowing exactly why you didn't "Well we're opening it tonight." You make your way to the box and as if you were a wild animal you ravage the package open not realizing how much you actually wanted to open the box. 

As you analyze the things in the box your eyes begin to water. There are pictures and mementos of your greatest moments stored in a single place. There's a picture of when you first met Howard you were 11. You chuckle lightly causing David to Burst out laughing. "I umm… I'm sorry but you were one ugly kid." You playfully slap his arm. 

"I was, wasn't I. Howard saved me you know in this picture I had just gotten out of the worst foster home I'd ever been in." You'd never said much about your time in the system so David let you talk. "They would hit us, starve us, and somewhere assaulted." 

David processes what you had just confessed to him realizing that it's probably not even half of what you've been through. "Howard was my saving grace… I was quite the ugly kid inside and out. I was a kid that had no hope in the world, but Howard changed that."

David collects his thoughts and says "I'd say he did a damn good job you brought hope to everyone here… you know kids here aspire to be like you… you are a great role model." You give him a sincere smile and give him a hug. 

"David, I'm going to miss you, but it's time for me to go. Never doubt calling me for anything no matter how big or small. And I hope that you and Viv continue the work in the practice. Also, you know that Viv likes you, give her a chance. I don't want either of you to be alone… be alone together. Now go to bed and we'll leave early tomorrow."

David chuckles while leaving your room. When you hear his door close you continue looking through the things in the box.

Flash-Back

"Krast come downstairs there's someone here to see you." You jump up startled and cautiously make your way downstairs. You hear part of a conversation but don't invest yourself. Your too frightened when you get to where you heard voices there is a man standing there.

"Ah, you must be the young y/n Krast. How are you, I'm Howard." You don't reply but rather look at Mr. Evans who nods ever so slightly giving you your cue. "I’m doing well." He's silent for a moment then continues "I hear you're quite the genius." You simply nod. When Mr.Evans decides to cut in rather tactlessly. 

"Well, Mr. Howard is here to take you to a new home." You look at him incredulously then turning to Howard and asking him quite bluntly "Are you adopting me?"

Howard simply says "Not exactly, but you will have a family to care for you." The look in his eyes gives you some reassurance. That same afternoon he took you to "your new home." 

You quickly find out what he meant by "Not exactly" while you were living in a better home, you were being raised by employees. Howard would come around every week a couple of times. You both enjoyed each other's company and quickly you grew fond of him.

"Y/N hurry up we're going to be late" Howard yelled "Yup im coming, you know if you'd given more than a couple hours heads up id be ready." Howard only chuckles and let that comment slide. You both knew that was a lie.

End Flashback 

The morning went by rather quickly. Now you're on the tarmac waiting for your plane to arrive. David was holding your hand while neither of you mentioned it you could not have been more grateful.

"You go and kill em all. Alright I want to see you in a magazine or something. And don't forget to mention me as the greatest inspiration, your daily motivation, and the drive behind you."

You can only chuckle "Those aren't the words I would use to describe you but you are the best." You hug him and wave him off as you board your plane. You cant help but feel guilty as you're currently lying to everyone you care about, but there's no going back now.


	2. The Prodigal Child Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. If you have any suggestions they are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading.

While it is true that you had a very comfortable life it was definitely not easy or by any means a normal one. The first 11 years of your life were full of injustice, abuse, trauma, and all because your parents made it so. 

At one point you completely gave up… The things that happened to you, the things that they did to you were unforgivable. Howard tried to get you to talk about it, but you never let him know that part of you. You didn't tell him because you were scared he'd think you were broken, that you were not worth saving. 

You've never asked about your parents and quite frankly you've never wondered. They didn’t give a second thought when leaving you in a fucking hospital, why should you. Your scars are things you're not proud of; they are a reminder of how weak and vulnerable you used to be.

You were sleeping on the plane when suddenly you're there again. The Gordon house they had a son… he had issues and they knew it but did nothing about it. This was your repeating personal hell… when you least expected it you're being hit and yelled at. You feel like you can't run away fast enough. Your body is not letting you get away from him. 

When he finally reaches towards you, you jump awake from the nightmare. "Right on cue." you say to yourself. You wake up in a cold sweat. You look out your window to see the new york skyline. The pilot informs you that you'll be landing within the hour. The perks of having a jet to take you wherever you want no hassles. 

You haven't seen New York since Howard's funeral 3 years ago. Another thing you haven't seen since you left was your friends if you could still even call them that. Once you land you decide to go to your favorite coffee shop… if you missed one thing it was the coffee. 

As soon as you walk in the cashier notices you and she looks awestruck, dare you say angry. Jenna… 

"Are you going to say hi or are you just going to stare?" You say lifting your brow. She snaps out of her thoughts and smiles at you. "Y/N the regular? Or have you acquired new tastes?" You smirk at her and she makes her way around the counter basically throwing herself at you.

"Wow, easy there you're going to give the wrong impression." She keeps hugging you nonetheless. "I missed you too!" you say as you return the hug. As soon as she pulls away she slapped you not holding back. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" You say to her. 

"You didn't speak at all you asshole you said you were going to call. That was my only condition." You give her an apologetic look at the end of the day she understands. She goes back to the counter, prepares your drink, and hands it to you. "So what's new around here?" You ask, she simply sighs and leads you too to a more secluded table. 

"Marissa and Rob broke up, lets see Angel moved to Washington he actually made it into politics I still can't believe it, and I, well I own the coffee shop now." She looks at you and smiles. "What about you, where did you go?"You tell her what you did where you went, all about David and Viv. "So how long are you staying here?" She asks. "I'm here to stay." You say. 

You finish catching up with Jenna a couple of hours later. You walk out with your drink in hand and immediately bump into someone. Your drink spilled all over you. "Shit… are you okay?" You say as you look up. Your eyes meet hers and you're hypnotized completely forgetting how to speak. 

"Yeah, are you it seems like that spilled all over you." She points out rather matter of factly pushing her deep red hair out of her face. "Well it would seem so… you know it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't bumped into me." A smirk forming on her face.

"Bold of you to assume I bumped into you." She tells you, raising her eyebrow. You smile, extend your hand towards her and introduce yourself. "Y/N Krast and you…" she takes your hand and finishes your sentence. "Natalie, nice to meet you Y/N."

You chuckle lightly. "You say that because coffee isn't currently dripping into your bra." She huffs out a small laugh. "How could I ever make it up to you. I mean I would say dinner but that seems too soon." She says smirking. 

You smile and say "I'll see you around Natalie." You hand her your card and walk away. Not looking back you make your way to your old house. "And it begins you say to yourself as you enter your home."

What exactly is beginning you are unsure of but if you know one thing it's that they're all "going to pay." You were a kid and you'll never forget what you lived through.

The first night anywhere is extremely uncomfortable… for you at least. The jet lag didn't help you toss and turn all night. When you least expect the sun is out and you are pulled from your thoughts as your alarm rings. Great now you have to go to work with no sleep. 

You make it to the office on time… you left it in good hands. "Y/N? Long time no see, where were you?" You turn to see Logan, you meet him in the system, you gave him a chance when no one else would. "How's my company? It better not be in shambles." You say playfully he fakes an offended gasp. 

"Y/N it's doing great, I'd say that if we work a little harder SI might have some actual competition." You laugh, but the expression on his face doesn't change. He doesn't laugh with you. "Wait are you serious Logan?" He answers almost immediately "Yeah it’s crazy right"

You and Logan spent the day going over your company's finances. "We are doing better than ever, and it's all thanks to you." You state. Logan takes your hand and says "Thanks to us, you might have been gone but you definitely helped." You smile. 

You hesitate but eventually cave. "Logan I need your help with something?" He looks at you, his posture turning serious, "What do you need?" He said almost immediately "You can say no and it will understand, but I need to know everything about the Gordon's." you say nearly a whisper that only Logan could hear. 

"Y/N why?" He simply asks with a calm demeanor. When you try to explain nothing comes out you just shrug. "I'll do it just be careful alright." Suddenly anger fills within you and you venomously spat "I'm not that kid anymore Logan I'm not scared of them if anything they should be scared of me."

Logan is quiet for a moment "I see… Is this why you came back?" Unsure of how to answer you shrug, and he walks towards you kneeling in front of you. "I'll follow you anywhere you know… they hurt you, hell they even hurt me." He grabs your shoulders making you look at him. "You'll have that file on your desk tomorrow… they deserve what's coming their way Y/N."

He leaves your office leaving you unsure but content with the fact that he understands why. Again you are pulled from your thoughts as your office phone starts to ring. "Y/N Krast who am I speaking to." You say somewhat confused as the call wasn't announced or scheduled. "Hi Y/N it’s Pepper Potts from Stark Industries." 

You almost drop the phone when you hear the words come out of the speaker. Pepper continues "I must confess Y/N you're not easy to get a hold of. Did you enjoy your sabbatical?" You're still at a loss for word buy compose yourself quickly. "I did very much, forgive me but what is this call about?"

"Right, I am inviting you formally on Me and Tony's behalf to our annual Company investor and corporation cocktail party." Suddenly realization hits you in the face he wants to scope out the competition. "That seems great, when will it take place?" Pepper seems taken aback by your response quickly composing herself. 

"All the information will be emailed to you and how many passes would you like?" You quickly respond "Two would be perfect!" you say. "I'll look forward to meeting you Y/N." Pepper states. "As will I, and thank you for the invitation." You say and end the call cordially. 

As soon as the call is over you receive the information the cocktail party will literally be tonight! You run into Logan’s office startling him. “What's up… you look pale what happened?” He asked as he started to worry. You catch your breath and say “Stark wants to meet us. We were just invited to their annual Cocktail Party!” You say all in one breath you quickly add “And it’s tonight.”

As soon as Logan Processes your words he starts to pace back and forth. “Tony Stark… The Tony Stark wants to meet us? Y/N do you have any idea what this means?” He turns to you and you can see the eagerness in his eyes. “Of course I do Logan, but we’ve got to get ready, buy presentable clothes, and talk strategy.”

“God this is a dream come true!” You move in front of him to prevent him from pacing and catch his attention. “Logan it’s not the time to get star struck okay… he’s still our competition we were invited for a reason and we’re going to make the best of it.” He slowly nods getting more serious, but you couldn’t help it, you’ve looked up to him most of your life. Almost screaming you said, “Fucking Tony Stark wants to meet us!” Logan just laughs and you join him.

The day goes by in a blur, you and Logan had a busy day starting off with wardrobe. You're rocking a beautiful red fitted dress with a slit that goes up your thigh. Logan of course wanted to compliment you and chose a traditional black tux. "You look amazing." He says. You smirk "I look hot. You're not looking too shabby either." You tell him, making him smile and blush a little. 

Later in the night you finally make it to Stark Tower. Presenting your passes to security outside they immediately let you in. "This place is amazing." Logan comments you only nod your head in agreement. As your make, your way to the party Logan takes your hand. 

You look at him… you both needed the reassurance. You continued walking hand in hand. You are greeted by a crowd of people drinking, talking, and having fun. This calms you a little as you are just one in a multitude of people. You and Logan make your way to the bar. You take a seat and sigh. You lean on Logan's shoulder as he orders you drinks. 

When you get your drinks you realize something but don't get that chance to mention it as Pepper and Tony walk up to you causing everything else to melt away. "You must be the infamous Y/N Krast and your Logan Smith." Tony points at both of you. You smile and say "Exactly." You say then directing your attention to Pepper. "It's nice to meet you, Pepper, you look amazing."

You and Logan shake their hands. "Y/N I must say you look stunning as well… and I'm so sorry for the short notice I'm glad you could both make it." You smile as if to say it was not a big inconvenience. Tony clears his throat catching your attention. "Well Y/N you must know that we are in direct competition." You nod unsure of where the conversation is heading. He continues. "I want to work hand in hand with you and your company. What do you say?" 

You smiled and turned to Logan who knew exactly what Tony wanted to do. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that Karst Industries is projected to surpass SI within months." You can tell you caught him off guard as he desperately tries to say something. "Logan and I would love to work with you, Tony. It would help both of us in the end." He looked relieved and pleased with your answer. 

"This merits some drinks." He calls to the bartender "Natasha bring some drinks over here." You turn to Natasha who is now walking towards you. And finally, all the pieces fall together you can't help but chuckle. "The Call… that's how you got my number, touché Pepper I've got to hand it to you." Pepper can only smirk at your comment, relieved that you're not angry or offended by it.

You greet Natasha. "Well, it's nice to see you again Natalie." She smiles and hands you all your drinks. "This is Logan, my business partner I've known him since forever." You introduce him to Natasha. This piqued Tony's curiosity asking "When did you two meet?"

"We met when I was 5 or 4 not quite sure." Pepper hummed and added. "Your parents must have been friends." You and Logan shuffle unconformable but you decided to answer. "Um… no actually me and Logan met in the foster system. It's okay though it's a part of us we are not ashamed of it." You stated quite confidently that you even  
surprised yourself. 

Natasha senses you and Logan are uncomfortable and changes the subject. "So what did you do whilst you were on sabbatical?" You thanked her with your eyes and answered her question. "I went to Europe Sokovia to be exact I wanted to help so I moved there and opened a small practice." Tony jumps in again quite tactlessly asking "How old are you Y/N you seem young no offense." He quickly adds towards the end. 

You chuckle lightly and answer "I'm turning 22 in a couple of months." you say. He looks at Pepper concern flashing in his eyes and quickly dissipates as he notices you looking at him.


	3. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another throwback furthering the plot and the storyline hope you enjoy it. See you soon!  
> If you have any prompts you would like to see send them my way. (:

22 years ago (Tony's POV)

"Dad say something." You watch as Howard paces back and forth. "Tony, what do you want me to say? I'm disappointed in you. You're better than this." He rushes towards you and you can see the desperation in his eyes. 

"Does anyone else know? This could ruin you… this could destroy us." You sigh running your hand through your hair. "No dad, she hasn't told her parents yet." Howard tenses further and musters "Good, you better keep it that way."

"Dad, she wants to have the baby." He sits you down next to him placing his hand on your shoulder. "She's not going to keep that child tony. She can have it but she'll never see it again, and neither will you."

"Dad it's my kid I can't in my right mind have it in the foster system." Howard grows impatient. "And what exactly is it that you can offer the kid." You look at him, the anger and the feeling of inevitability building in you. "Money." You simply say for lack of other ideas. 

Howard laughs with no trace of humor behind it "And have that child turn out like you, trust me they'll be better off without it. And let me make this clear you have no choice in the matter." You stand to face your dad "Or what did, what are you going to do?" Howard levels with your looking at your eyes "Or I’ll forget I have a son named Tony."

You are taken aback by your father’s words and he continues "So what's it going to be Tony that child, or your future you chose." You take a deep breath and compose yourself nodding at him. "Fine, Howard we'll do it your way. You say while you walk out, finding your mother on the other side of the door. 

"Mom?" Shed gives you an apologetic look. "I'm sorry son for your father’s behavior. Everything will be fine." You let your guard down finally realizing the tears that you'd been holding in. You hug your mother nestling your face in her neck. 

The pregnancy had gone by so fast Maya reluctantly agreed to your father’s terms. She moved into your home, and you got to see your daughter develop and become a tiny person. You're holding an ultrasound in your hand. "She's going to be beautiful." You say more towards yourself but Maya heard you. 

"Do you ever wonder what will happen to her? Tony, I'm scared." You take her hand and look at her belly. "I'm scared too." You confess honestly. She shakes her head "No Tony, I'm scared for her. What exactly is going to happen to her?" You take her hand "I don't know Maya, but she'll be okay." You squeeze her hand reassuringly. 

She grimaces and you get startled "Are you okay, is the baby okay?" You Ask almost instinctively Maya can only giggle at your reaction. "Were fine you can touch my bump if you went to. It's her new trick it's called kicking mommy at the most inconvenient times." 

You hesitate, but place your hands on her bump. Seconds pass by when she kicks again causing you to laugh. Maya clears her throat "You know you can talk to her?" You look up at Maya and she continues. "I read it she can hear you… if you want to say anything it's probably a good idea to do it now before… well you know."

"Do you mind covering your ears?" She laughs but does it anyway. You bend down to her baby bump as if to make sure she could hear your voice. "Hi, baby it's me your dad. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I wanted to give you some advice. Just be strong alright." You can feel your baby moving under your hands "I'm sorry." You repeat. 

It wasn't long after this conversation that Maya went into labor. The whole thing was terrifying you, but you had to be strong. From now on yo I had to set an example. "Where is she? Where's my baby? I want to see her at least once Tony… Please." She pulled you out of your thoughts. 

"Of course" You give her a small smile and leave the room to where your mother and father are. "Umm… she wants to see her. She wants to see her at least once." Howard sighs but caves in the end. "Fine… I’ll tell the nurse to go get her." You interrupted his sentence. 

"Umm… actually I want to go get her." Your mother sighs "Tony, honey that's not a good idea." You look at her pleading with your eyes. "I need to see her… at least once. Please." She looks at Howard and he simply nods. You take your leave and go to the nursery. 

Once there you look for her you find her almost immediately. "Hey monkey how are ya… I'm crazy, aren't I? Talking to a newborn like you could understand me." Suddenly she smiles and it lights up your entire heart. "We'll see each other again, I promise. I don't know how long it will be but I’ll see you again." You kiss her head gently. "I'll fight for you, you just have to be strong. Alright, let's take you to see your mom."

As you're making your way to her room suddenly you hear the words "code blue patient in room 34b is in code blue" suddenly the halls are filled with nurses running towards Maya's room. "Mom what's happening is Maya going to be okay?" She gives you a look "It's not looking good honey they've got her stable but, I would go in there before it's too late… Go, Tony!"

"Maya…" you say cautiously holding your baby. "How is she Tony… is she okay?" Her voice was hoarse. "She's beautiful… I think she has your eyes." She chuckles "let me hold her." You don't wait any longer, you place her in Maya's arms. "She's heavier than I thought." she mentions. "Tony fight for her, alright… maybe not today or tomorrow but find her. I'm not going to make it out of her promise that you'll look for her." 

The tears start to build up in your eyes. You don't speak but you nod giving her closure. She turns to your baby she's holding in her arms. "I love you so much alright, I'm sorry. I'll always love you." She looks at you asking to take the baby from her arms. You do as she asks… she closed her eyes and never opened them again. 

You walk out of the room, the tears streaming down your cheeks. Kissing your baby one last time on the head, handing her over to Howard. Breaking down almost immediately as you watch him walk away with her. As soon as he's out of your sight you feel like the air was knocked out of you.

"She's so beautiful mom… I wish you'd met her." You say as you remember all of her, her image burned in your mind forever. Her captivating smile that stole your heart the minute you saw it. And you promise to Maya. "I'm going to fight for her mom… I don't care how long it takes." She takes your face in her hands "I know you are." She says as she wipes your tears away.

(Howard’s POV) 

As much as it pained you to see your son so distraught you continued with your plans. Yes, it was harsh but what was he going to do with a child. Especially now that the mother was gone, maybe she could actually find a worthy family in the system. At least that is what you are trying to believe.

You hadn’t taken the time to look down at your granddaughter until she cooed. I was one of the most peculiar sounds you’d ever heard. Finally letting your eyes travel down you the bundle in your arms. She was… she was perfect you saw Tony in her you saw Maya in her and it just brought pain to you. Here you were paying a stranger to leave her in a hospital. “I’ll give you half the money here and the rest when you come back.” You say firmly. The woman only nods holding the baby in her arms. 

It felt like you were waiting forever when the woman came back you were startled. “Sir the baby has been left in the NICU.” You look at her bewildered as to why the child is now in the NICU. “What did you do to her.” she calmly says “The baby girl had problems with her lungs, something about a heart murmur I didn’t quite stay to find out.” You sighed and gave the woman the rest of her money.

Months had now passed and you were still keeping up with the child. Her medical issues were quite extensive, but you made sure she got everything she needed. She had not been adopted or even considered as an option… not once. People usually want healthy undamaged kids. When you were giving up hope on her adoption, you decided on bringing the child home.

Things were quickly changed when the system quite literally lost your granddaughter. At one point you were just looking through death certificates to see if you would find some trace of them. Three years had gone by when you finally gave up hope tired of looking for her tired of feeling the guilt. 

Deep down you knew that Tony was going to look for her one day, something you didn’t see coming was her being nowhere to be found. You simply couldn’t live with that so you kept looking. There were so many times where you thought that you had found her but in reality, it was just someone else. It was a nightmare the things these kids went through at this point you just wanted to get her out you had seen enough horror stories. 

It wasn’t until you found a report done on the Gordon family that you finally had a lead on where she was. That was almost 11 years of searching to find out that she had quite literally been through hell. She was transferred to a group home after the incident at the Gordon House. It took you months to get in contact with Jerome Evans.

“With all due respect Jerome if you dont hand over the kid you be in deep trouble.” you spat at him angrily. To which he simply chuckles. “And what are “you” going to do about it pops” Now it was your turn to laugh “I was beginning to think you’d never ask you see I know about everything that goes down here. What you do to the kids you know your little side hustle.” You can see Jerome’s expression change.

“Hand over the kid.” He simply nods and yells “Krast get down here!” 

(Present Time)

Y/N’s POV

“Are you okay Tony?” You ask genuinely concerned. He simply nods and smiles “I just got an idea, what if we throw you a birthday party here at Stark Tower to commemorate our partnership.” You were surprised by his initiative. “I would love it thanks for offering, but as I said it would be till a couple of months from now so we have time.” Now Pepper starts to talk “When exactly is your birthday.” You think about it and answer “Well I was born in March early march. I don’t really know the day but I usually celebrate on the 5th.” By now Tony just looks pale but you let it slide as you don't know him well.


End file.
